1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to a cycloolefin-based curable composition including a coupling agent. The invention includes embodiments that relate to a method of making and using the cycloolefin-based composition.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Metathesis polymerization reactions (for example, ring opening metathesis polymerization of cycloolefins) may provide for synthesis of polycycloolefins by controlled polymerization reaction. Polymers synthesized by ring opening metathesis polymerization may be reinforced with reinforcing materials (for example, fibers) to provide composites for high performance applications.
Performance properties of the composites may be affected by fiber loading, adhesion between the fibers and the polymer, polymer properties, and the like. Poor adhesion between the fibers and the polymer may affect the performance characteristics of the composites. Adhesion between the fibers and the polymer may be enhanced by employing coupling agents, sizing agents for the fibers, or both coupling agents and sizing agents. Coupling agents or sizing agents may adversely affect the catalytic efficiency of metathesis catalysts employed in ring opening metathesis polymerizations.
It may be desirable to have cycloolefin-based compositions and methods of making the cycloolefin-based compositions that have characteristics that are different from those currently available. It may be desirable to have composites and methods of making the composites that have characteristics that are different from those currently available.